Harry Potter and The King of Evil
by Radszilla
Summary: When Voldemort frees the King of Evil from his prison, history repeats itself in the modern day world, and to stop the evil tyrants rule they will have to join forces with former enemies and new friends. Crossover w HP and LOZ OoT
1. Prologue

A/N: Once again I've decided to do another story, the Land of Erenda is actually going to not be done, I want to finish it totally before putting it up, that may take a very long while so I decided to write a different story to make up for it. I love both Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, favorite book, favorite game. I did a crossover previously, but it wasn't going anywhere and I lost too much of the story when are computer crashed, therefore I started over, and I think you will like this one much better. Pairings are choice however I will not do any slash pairings or sibling parings, that includes Harry/Hermione and they're too much like brother and sister. I'm using characters from both Harry Potter and LoZ Ocarina of Time, but not too many characters from Ocarina. If you've never played a legend of Zelda game, I will explain things and hopefully you'll be able to still follow along.

Summary: When Voldemort frees the King of Evil from his prison, history repeats itself in the modern day world, and to stop the evil tyrants rule they will have to join forces with former enemies and new friends. Crossover w/ HP and LOZ OoT

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. This is only for fun and I am not trying to make a profit off it in anyway, so please don't sue.

Harry Potter and The King of Evil

Prologue

Voldemort stared at his enemy. The look of pure loathing evident in every aspect. His loyal and powerful death eaters had been all, but defeated. They were lying around him dead, dead as could be. The ones that had not yet been marked were the only ones that had been spared, the traitor had not shown so he too was spared. He thought his end would never come, he had no idea it wouldn't come from who he had thought. He had long sought the power of immortality, the greatest power imaginable, the power of eternal life. He had been extremely close to discovering it when he had heard the prophecy. Once heard he dropped his immortality conquest and went to kill the boy. In a way it was a blessing, in the same way it was a curse, he was able to live for fifteen more years than he would have if he continued his plan for immortality. His wand was a useless tool against this new enemy. Since the Department of Mysteries failure, he had been cautious and had decided to wait until he had obtained immortality before trying to kill the boy. That was his downfall his failure, he should never have mingled with powers far greater than he. One man, if he could be called a man, had wiped out all of his death eaters, well most of them, the ones in Azkaban were still alive, not that it did that much good. They couldn't help him, and even if they could they would fall just like all his other followers. Of course the traitorous rat had escaped, never employ a traitor he now learned, he would have to do something about that, if he survived that is. 'So much for being a dark lord, all my followers and even myself were defeated by just one man.' the dark lord thought gloomily. How the dark lord, he-who-must-not-be-named, the evil of the modern day world, and once former half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle came into this mess started many years ago and had continued up to the present.

Tom had grown up at an Orphanage, he was used to being called a freak, then one day on his eleventh birthday he received a letter. The caretakers of the Orphanage were confused, more so than even he was. The letter was addressed to him, the place he was at his full name, and everything, he never would have found out about his traitorous father if it weren't for that letter, it also was a turning point in his life, or so he thought. At the Orphanage he was beaten, language abused, and was treated like a freak, his only friend being a snake named Nagini. He found he could talk to snakes at a relatively young age, this caused him to become a freak even more than his strange habits and the accidents that occurred around him. The letter informed him of a school called Hogwarts more importantly than that however, it informed him that he had power, he was a wizard. The first few years at the school were interesting, but after being put in the Slytherin house the other houses had done the same thing that his orphanage had done. He learned that to protect himself he had to have power, the only thing that could help you survive in the world. He made few friends later in the later school years, but none of them were true friends they just followed him around, because he had power. He learned of the superiority of purebloods, and read all he could about the history of them. He learned about one Salazar Slytherin and through hard work and determination he found his bloodline, he was the heir to Slytherin. He found the Chamber of Secrets a few years later making friends with the Basilisk in the chamber. It was within the chamber that he discovered Salazar's hidden work. He had two plans the first being to eradicate the world of none magic folk, so that only the worthy would live, only the powerful. Deep within the chamber however his true plan was hidden, he discovered it his next year. He released the Basilisk on the students that year, Salazar told him to do it. Ever since he was young it seemed as if there had been another person living within him, one who gave him ideas, helped him out of trouble, told him what to do. The voice once he had discovered the chamber had told him who he was. Apparently it was Salazar Slytherin himself that was living within him. The spirit of Salazar told him what to do, and he listened, when it told him to release the serpent he did, when it told him to begin studying the dark arts he did, it then told him about the power of immortality that it could help him get it, it was then he became ensnared. He did everything the voice told him, everything, he remembered his first kill, it wasn't as savoring as he thought it would be. It was his muggle father who had abandoned him and his mother once the knowledge of being a witch came out. He had searched long and hard and when he finally found him he had killed him. He killed him, along with the wife, the 10 year old little girl, and the three month old son. He didn't want to do it at first, but the voice showed him why he had to, he became Voldemort soon after. After leaving school, he took a book from the chamber with him. This book would give him power he never dreamed of, and of course the ultimate goal of immortality. This book paved the way to his future. 'The History of the Triforce' This was what Salazar had been working on right up till the moment of his death. The Triforce was a set of three golden triangular shaped objects that hold ultimate Power, Wisdom, and Courage. With these three objects one could become immortal, even a God. The Triforce were gifts from the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din was the goddess of Power, Nayru was goddess of Wisdom, and Farore was the goddess of Courage, they together created the earth and all its beauty. Together with these three pieces combined would make a whole Triforce and with it one could enter the sacred realm and shape the world in their own image, even be granted the gift of immortality. The book he had found didn't have much Salazar said it was because it was just a small percentage of a very large and lost book containing the history of Hyrule. Hyrule was once the name for what was now known as earth. Before Salazar was killed he had obtained first of three gems as well as the location of the lost temple of time, the entrance to the sacred realm. The temple was unfortunately under the sea and most muggles knew of it as Atlantis, unknown to them it was actually Hyrule Town. With two pieces of the puzzle completed only three more were needed. With his loyal death eaters he hunted down Nayru's sapphire which belonged to an old English family, it was kept within the vaults of Gringotts, he did this while being attached to a loyal death eater. All that was left was Farore's emerald and the ocarina of time. He found the emerald only a few months ago while entering the Department of Mysteries. It was totally by chance, but Salazar recognized what it was for right away, it was because of that jewel that he left when he did, he could have easily killed the boy. At least that was what he told himself. Once the jewels were collected all he needed was the ocarina of time to open the door leading to the Sacred Realm. It was right after he returned from the Department of Mysteries that he was tasked with a new task. He was going to give Salazar his body back, and free him from the confinements of death. So began his new task. His object was to go to go to the temple of time and place the jewels on the pedestal. He cast a spell on himself and went down to the temple. It was strange to do what he was doing, following the voice within his head, he almost felt like this was something he shouldn't above all else do. He brushed the feelings aside and went into the temple.

The temple outside was extremely rusty, with bit and pieces falling apart, and there were tons of fish around, fortunately no intelligent species who would recognize him. As he went to enter the temple he saw a large black shape come straight at him. He realized immediately it was a shark, it was different than most however because it had two large claws attached to its body as it swam. Normally this wouldn't even phase the dark lord, but this was no ordinary shark, besides the claws it was at least ninety feet long.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Voldemort said with a wave of his wand, he watched as the green light flew from his wand and struck the large shark dead on. It however, unfortunately did not drop dead. The spell bounced off the skin and hit a small fish instead. The dark lord realizing that spells would be no good quickly hurried away. Salazar told him where to go, he entered the temple just barely being eaten by the strange shark creature. The inside was definitely much better looking than the outside. In fact it seemed as if the water didn't ever reach inside, he took off the breathing spell and wasn't surprised to find out that he could breathe perfectly. He didn't question the power however and quickly took out the three stones. He saw the pedestal where he should place the stones, but he hesitated. Salazar sensed this and hissed.

"_What are you doing?"_ Voldemort however was having doubts, but before he could do anything about them, the voice talked him out of it, and he made a quick excuse.

"I assume that my loyal death eaters would like to see all they have worked hard for, I know of a few who would especially love to meet Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort said to himself and Salazar.

"_Why not. The more the merrier for my resurrection." Salazar said thoughtfully._

"Thank you." Voldemort said politely although with anger. He grabbed his wand and sent a signal to his death eaters. One by one they appeared within the chamber, all but the suspected traitor, the ones in Azkaban, and his junior death eaters who had not yet been marked. All of his death eaters looked around in confusion, and a few were even daring enough to question him.

"My lord. What is this place." Bellatrix asked politely yet blunt.

"This. This is the temple of time Bella."

"The temple of time?" She asked.

"Yes. The place where my immortality will one day soon be gifted.

"W-why are w-we h-hear? M-my Lord?" Peter Pettigrew asked hoping he hadn't signed for his death. Voldemort ignored him and addressed all his death eaters.

"My loyal followers. I am pleased to say that one of us shall be returning." The death eaters looked at him questioningly, which he ignored. "I have discovered the way to resurrect Salazar Slytherin." The death eaters looked at him stunned.

"M-my lord. How is this possible?" Belletrix asked.

"With these three stones, watch and wait." So saying Voldemort placed the three stones on the pedestal red facing his left, blue in the middle and green on the right. He then, like his death eaters watched in awe as the temple began shaking. Soon the wall behind the pedestal slid back. While this was happening the voice told Voldemort to say a spell that would release him. He whispered it as the wall continued to slide, no one could see anything once it was open, but a bright white light, he said the words again, louder though so everyone could here.

"Lord of Power

Lord of Might

Lord of Darkness

Come back to Light

King of Evil

Be free once more

Open Up The Sacred Door"

The bright light that was shining suddenly dimmed, it turned a deep black and all the death eaters held their breath. With a great flash of darkness a silhouette could be seen of a man. He was surrounded by shadow, and Voldemort realized that the voice within him was gone, so it meant he did everything correctly. The shadow vanished and a small light flickered through and they saw his face. It was then Voldemort realized something was wrong, terribly wrong, for the man he had released was definitely not Salazar Slytherin. From the gasps he heard from his death eaters they were thinking the same thing. Voldemort watched as a terrified Peter Pettigrew tried to disapparate, and was even more terrified when it didn't work. The other death eaters saw this and tried to do the same. Fear was growing in all their minds, if a being had enough power to cast an that powerful of a spell without a wand, without even moving or speaking. Peter then tried to portkey out, Voldemort probably would have killed him for being such a terrified little wimp, but he was stunned when even the portkey didn't work. Not knowing what to do Peter transformed into his animagus form and the other death eaters realized what he was about to do and growled angrily sending spells at the terrified rat that sped away from his former master. He didn't know about the temple of time being totally underwater, nor the shark creature that was out there. Voldemort shook his head knowing that that was probably the last he would ever see of the little rodent. He turned his attention back to the man who was now clearly visible, and all the death eaters flinched for unknown reasons when they looked at him. He was a big man clad in black and brown armor, he had extremely light brown skin with the littlest hint of green, he had red orange hair, and his eyes were blood red. He had a large sword at his side, which they all found strange as swords had not been used since ages long past. He was large and muscular with an aura of outstanding power, but the death eaters and Voldemort could tell that he was extremely evil and powerful. Thus it was that they all felt a shiver of cold go down their spines as the man spoke. Before he spoke however he laughed, a laugh that caused fear in the ones that once used fear as a weapon.

"Ah it so good to be back. I thank you for that. However I'm afraid you won't be leaving this chamber." He paused for dramatic affect before adding. "At least not alive." he grinned maliciously while the death eaters paled.

"Who are you?" A random death eater shouted much to the annoyance of both this man and Voldemort.

"That is of no concern to you. You may however address me as Lord or King. For I am the King of all Evil." He grinned again.

"You think you can stop all of us. There are hundreds of us and only one of you, you probably aren't even a wizard. Let's see if you can stop this. _Avada Kedavra." _Bella sneered watching as the killing curse flew towards the 'King of Evil' Everyone watched in amazement as he held up his hand and merely absorbed the spell.

"Not bad. So you're witches and wizards. Well I. I am a sorcerer." So saying he began to form a large ball of energy in the palm of his hand. "I have no idea what that spell you threw at me was, but you're all about to get a taste of your own medicine." He growled throwing the sphere at the death eaters, the death eaters who had become frozen in shock by the man's immunity to the killing curse. It came back them with ten times as much strength and soon every single death eater fell to the ground with a shocked expression on their face. Voldemort who had been closer to the man and farther away from his followers was spared the doom of his followers.

Voldemort continued to stare at the 'King of Evil' with as much hate as he could muster. He had been a vessel for this great evil. He felt some foreign feeling within him, something he had never felt before, a sense of loss, for things he never had or enjoyed. He also felt things such as sorrow, pity, and even guilt. He was just like the man who stood before him, what had led him to that dark path, but no more. Whatever he realized he knew without a doubt it was his end that was staring at him in the face.

(I thought about ending it here, but decided to do a little bit more)

It had been a month, one full month since the death of his godfather. The first few weeks were the hardest, eventually over time he learned to accept the unbearable truth. He may not have killed him directly, but he was one of four who caused his death. Even though Sirius had died, it didn't mean anything until his murderer was killed. He began to train for the inevitable fight against the dark lord. The stupid prophecy kept flashing in his mind. "_Neither can live while the other survives."_ Damn that prophecy. Damn Trelawney. Damn Dumbledore. Damn Voldemort. He wanted nothing to do with this, but the truth was he was the only hope for the world. This year at the Dursleys had been the most bearable yet, it was mainly due to the warning they had received from Mad-Eye Moody. You'd make sure to do your best to if a deformed and extremely odd man threatened you. The Dursleys had actually been civil to Harry this summer. This Harry was none other than the extremely famous Harry Potter a.k.a. the boy-who-lived. He had received a letter from Dumbledore early in the first week saying that he would probably have to stay there until early August. Early August. Joy, he had another whole month with the Dursleys left. He was allowed to do his schoolwork during the daytime, but only in his room, Vernon Dursley was not however happy about the man owls that flew in and out of the house, eventually all mail was taken to Remus who would hand all of it to him when he came for Order guard. He received tons of mail, some from people he didn't even know, and others from people who had sent hate mail the previous year saying they knew he was right the whole time and thanking him for telling. Overall it was quite pathetic. He hadn't received his O.W.L. results yet, so he was still quite nervous about potions, he couldn't become an auror without it. At the moment it was night and Harry was up doing his homework, for Snape, as much as he loathed to admit, there may be a chance he would be able to enter, if so, he wanted to make sure there was nothing Snape could do to him. He just finished writing an essay on the uses of lacewings and there affects to certain potions. He knew it wasn't that good, but at least it was done incase he got in Potions. He quietly turned off the light and slipped into bed. He was sleeping a few moments later.

(Chat)

Voldemort was suddenly surprised when another presence entered into his head, he recognized it immediately. 'Potter.' he said to himself in his head hoping the boy was listening.

Harry was also surprised to discover that Voldemort sensed his presence, as soon as he had fallen asleep he had another vision. He was surprised when Voldemort said his name. He decided to reply. 'Tom' he said that hoping to irritate Voldemort, it didn't work.

'Yes. Yes. Skip the formalities, be quick and look around, then we need to talk.'

Harry decided not to argue hearing the panic in Voldemort's voice, that alone was enough to make him worry. He looked around to find hundreds of death eaters lying on the floor. Dead. He saw Bellatrix and couldn't help but think she got what she deserved. He then realized that all of Voldemort's death eaters were dead, and he whispered to himself, but Voldemort heard as well. 'What happened.'

'The man in front of me caused this. He is the one who's caused everything.'

'What?'

'He is the one that has told me what to do, who drew me to become Voldemort. I don't have much time now I fear, my end is near. I've released the greatest terror ever known.'

'He caused everything, you had nothing to do with the horrible things you did?'

'No. I am responsible, but he blocked my emotions, he tainted me. He is the 'King of Evil'

"Voldemort. I thank you again for freeing me. The Sacred Realm is quite a dull place." The man sneered, and Harry recognized him for the first time. The man was putting out waves of evil, and his scar hurt just by looking at him.

"I assume I should say your welcome. But under the circumstances excuse me if I don't." Voldemort said angrily.

"Then don't. You were nothing but a vessel, like Slytherin before you. It took a lot of effort to allow my mind to inhabit a worthy vessel, and you both had the hearts needed for me to set about my plans for freedom and the Triforce."

'Triforce?' Harry asked Voldemort.

'If I get out of this, I'll tell you later. Oh, and I am extremely sorry for what happened to your parents. I hope one day you will be able to forgive.'

'You're Voldemort, the dark lord reaper of a thousand lives, why should I ever forgive you?' Harry hissed.

'I know, but I am no longer the person I once was, if only I could be given a second chance, so many things I've never done. I've never even had a birthday party, can you believe it? Me the dark lord, never having a party'

'I've never really had one either.'

'I'm sorry again.'

"Well now that your pitiful followers are gone, it's just you and me. I remember how you once made the death eaters bow before you, even if you were just about to . Well let's turn the roles around a bit shall we? Bow." The King of evil said smirking. Throwing a wave of pain at Voldemort

"NO! I will not." Voldemort growled through the pain.

'Doesn't this look familiar?' Harry said.

'Oh please, shut up!'

'Just saying.'

'I'm sorry.'

"You won't bow? You're stronger than I thought. Now BOW!" Sending another stream of pain at Voldemort.

"No matter which direction the wind howls, I will NEVER bow to you." Voldemort said between bursts of pain and through gritted teeth.

'Wow you're braver than I thought.'

'Thanks. I think.'

'It's amazing, you seem like a totally different person now.'

'That's because I am. Too bad I'm about to die, I would never be able to live with the guilt anyway.'

'What would you do if you actually got out of here?'

'Alive? I'd probably try to make amends, do whatever I could. Maybe live, find love, you know the usual.'

It was then that as much as Harry had hated Voldemort, he realized that the being in front of him was not Voldemort. The man in front of him was Tom, the Tom who should have been if the man in front of him hadn't interfered with his life. He felt sorry for him. Imagine that. He feeling sorry for the dark lord. Amazing how these things turned out, he was actually beginning to pity the man that had tried to kill him and who did kill his parents and thousands of others over the ages. Even more amazing was that he was having a civilized conversation with him, funny how things turn out. He was about to speak to Voldemort-Tom again when he was abruptly cut off and awoke in his own bed.

Tom Riddle also had things going through his head. He was thinking the same as Harry, but he was also silently pleading.

'Whatever Gods or Goddesses that are out there, please forgive me for the fool I've been. If I get out of this I swear to make up for all the wrongs I've done, I swear to help defeat this monster, but above all I ask for a second chance and for your forgiveness.' He was extremely surprised when he heard a voice answering back.

'We have heard your plea child of Din, we shall grant you the second chance you desire. The three Goddesses have judged your heart. We have looked into your mind and see that truly want a chance to redeem yourself.' Three voices spoke at once.

'What? Who are you? What do you want.?' Voldemort asked.

'We are Farore, Nayru, and Din, the three goddesses of Hyrule, or earth as you know it as. As we've said we will grant you your request.' The three voices spoke again.

'You mean you're actually real? How? Never mind. What's the catch?" He asked this rather harshly.

'You truly are a son of Din.' One of the three voices spoke out.

'Indeed he is. If only he hadn't turned out so bad the first time around.' A second voice said in quiet laughter.

'You're right though. There is a catch.' A third voice said and something inside him told him it was Din.

"Well. What is it? Shouldn't I be dead by now?"

"Yes. You should. We stopped time to talk to you.' The first voice said sweetly. Without knowing why he assumed it was Nayru, making the one who laughed Farore.

"What! How?" Voldemort sputtered, stopping time could be useful.

"We're goddesses. Remember." Farore said and Voldemort could almost imagine her winking as she said that.

"Right. So what's the catch?"

"We need you to find the Ocarina of Time. You must use it to awaken the hero of time and the seven sages. Only together can they stop the King of Evil." All three said as one again.

"How will I find it?" He said impatiently.

"You will know, but for now let's give you a second chance.' the goddess Din said.

With that final thing said he awoke in the present again and realized that Potter, Harry, had left and he was now facing his death right in the face again.

"Any last words before I kill you?" The King of Evil sneered at him, in the process of drawing his sword.

"Yes. You shall regret what you have done here today." Voldemort spat angrily.

"Regret? I never regret. I do however regret not killing a few people in the fast not quick enough. If that is all you have to say. Farewell." He brought his sword up, he hesitated though when he heard music within the temple.

"What is this? The Goddesses Song. Apparently they find you worthy enough to listen to it before you die. I'll let you listen to what few have ever heard. He felt the music flow through him, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, even the King of Evil paused to listen to it, then it abruptly changed. It became more church like and the evil man sneered again.

"Funeral Music. I guess that's my sign. Farewell Lord Voldemort." With that he swung his sword at Voldemort's neck, it never connected, the sword went through nothing, but air and the King of Evil let out a bellow of fury.

(Number 4)

Harry Potter had awoken from the vision of Voldemort's impending doom, and was surprised to feel remorse. He wrote a letter to the Order about the dream. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened it, he talked quietly to his owl.

"Hedwig I need you to take this to Dumbledore. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked Hedwig who gave a soft hoot and took off with the letter in hand. It was strange though the prophecy had said only he had the strength to vanquish him, and yet this new man appears more powerful and more evil than Voldemort ever was and kills off all his death eaters and him. Apparently prophecies are able to be changed, if only they would have known that sooner. He could imagine the look on Dumbledore's face as he read the letter explaining how Voldemort was dead and how a new evil arose. Maybe someone from the Order would come to collect him, now that Voldemort had been killed, he could finally get away from his annoying relatives. He quickly turned off the light and slid back into bed, less than a minute later however he heard a loud thump noise next to his bed. He put on his glasses and looked at the figure by his feet. There almost unconscious was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, age sixteen once more, and in his room.

A/N: How was it? Long enough? This will be around the length of most, but not all chapters. Sorry who think Voldemort should be a bad guy and only a bad guy, but how would he be able to compete against the King of Evil? Remember give me suggestions on pairings and I will listen. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.


	2. Discussions & Choices

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I think it's a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoy. I still need you to choose pairings, you tell, I'll listen, otherwise I'll just do what I think would go well. This is the last chapter until I've finished reading HBP, thankfully I'm a quick reader so the next chapter should still be up in about a week. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda, or anything, but a small portion of the plot. So don't sue.

Reviewer Responses:

Anna: Thanks, it gets better.

Mage-Alia: Not to worry, I plan of finishing this fully, and all the way to the end. I hope you continue to read and review, hope you enjoy this chapter. It does get better later on.

JamesPotter13: Thanks. Did I update soon enough? Hope this chapter is satisfactory, now on with the show.

Harry Potter and The King of Evil

Chapter 1: Discussions & Choices

Harry stared at the unconscious form of his former enemy, age once again that of a sixteen year old. He looked just like he did in the diary, only a bit older. His wand was sticking out from one of his pockets and a few other rather trivial objects were noticed as well. The most amazing thing about all of what just occurred besides Voldemort returning to a teenager, was the fact that his scar no longer hurt around him. What had happened to cause this to the Dark Lord Harry didn't know, it probably had something to do with the man, whatever his name was. He was rather surprised however that he was still alive the 'King of Evil' didn't seem like the type of person who would let someone walk away uninjured, let alone younger. Voldemort began to stir and Harry looked up from his thought to watch as Voldemort began to become conscious.

"Oh, what hit me?" Voldemort said groggily.

"Don't know mind telling me?" Harry spoke up and Voldemort seemed to realize where he was for the first time. If anything Voldemort was surprised by the room the boy was in. It was small, barely able to fit one person, let alone one person, an owl, a bunch of books, and a large trunk. Voldemort was expecting the boy to have lived in luxury, what he found out was slightly more disturbing. Harry was living no better than he himself had, well maybe a little better, but not by far. When he used to make allusions to his and Harry's life he never really knew, it was strange to discover everything you thought you knew about someone was false, let alone an enemy. Voldemort jerked in surprise at being addressed by his former enemy and spat out a feeble, "Potter."

"Tom." Harry said without any fear or bitterness. Voldemort was about to shoot back a scathing comment when he realized it wasn't so bad being called Tom, it seemed almost better than the fake name he had made for himself, name chosen by the 'King of Evil'.

"Potter, how'd I get here?"

"Don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." Harry said looking at Voldemort impatiently, awaiting an answer.

"Last thing I remember is about to get my head sliced off by the man with the large sword. Then I felt something and I awoke here. You know I could kill you now and be rid of you?" Tom (Voldemort will now be called Tom or Riddle) said grinning maliciously.

"Yeah, you could. But I could just as easily kill you. If you look down you'll see my right hand is holding my wand and pointed directly at your heart."

Tom glanced down and sure enough, it was pointed right at his heart, causing him to gulp in fear. "Not, bad Potter. You always were a worthy opponent."

"What do you mean were, I still am." Harry said with a slight grin. He couldn't believe he was talking with his parents murderer and the person who had tried to kill him since birth, so casually, almost as if they were friendly rivals.

"You may be, you may be. We'll have to duel eventually and find out, I may be old, but I can still beat you easily enough."

"Old? Haven't you taken a look at yourself yet?" Harry said still grinning.

It was then that Tom finally noticed the changes that had occurred to him, he lifted up one hand and was amazed to discover it wasn't old and weak, but young and powerful. He grabbed a mirror that was on the desktop by Hedwig's cage and looked at himself. His face no longer had any wrinkles, and he was relieved to find out that he was no longer bald. His eyes had changed from the once red, to a very light green, although his eyes had never been green before, they were now, for whatever reason. He had jet black hair, once again was he the handsome young lad known from school, and his snake-like characteristics were pretty much non-existent. He felt his draw drop as he looked at his new appearance in wonder and bewilderment. He was happy, yes, more happy than he had been since the beginning of the quest for immortality, since becoming Voldemort. He looked up from studying himself and spoke to Potter, no Harry again.

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? What am I going to do now?" Tom asked himself, and partly to Harry.

"I know none of those answers, but you could try talking to Dumbledore, he may b-" He was abruptly cut off.

"Dumbledore? He'd lock me up, or kill me as soon as noticing me, he can't help me." Tom hissed angrily.

"That may be so, but he will probably coming a in just a little bit."

"And why pray tell me is that?"

"I sent him a letter detailing your death and the 'King of Evil.' Hope you don't mind, wasn't really expecting to see you here."

"Great. No I don't mind at all." Tom said sarcastically.

"Good. You know you really have changed." Harry quietly said.

"I know. Finding out you've been manipulated your whole life, you loose most of your faithful followers, and almost being killed certainly does put a different perspective on things."

"So mind telling me what happened? Last thing I remembered was you getting ready to be killed. You remember anything?"

"Yes, but don't laugh. I remember getting ready to have my head dislodged from my body, when everything stopped."

"Stopped. What do you mean, like you froze or something?"

"No, stopped. Time stopped, how it happened I think it was from the Goddesses."

"The Goddesses. Who are they? I've never heard about them before, are you sure you know what you're talking about." Harry asked him questioningly, hoping that he hadn't changed to a new path of crazy.

"The Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din goddess of power, Nayru goddess of wisdom and love, and Farore goddess of courage. I believe they decided to give me a second chance at life."

When Harry heard the names of the three goddesses, he felt at peace, and knew in that instant that Tom had not lied, nor spoke evil. It was reassuring, and powerful at the same time, he had never known about them before, but knew without a doubt that they would make everything right.

"Who are they though? The name makes me at piece, but I don't know why."

"The same happened to me when I first met them, but I've read a tad about them. They are the three goddesses who created the earth, they also were the ones who sent the Triforce to the three bearers. But in the book it mentioned the name of two other gods who also helped create the world, one of which decided to turn his back on the other Gods and created Chaos. The name of the other two gods I don't know, but together four of them created the world and the fifth gave the power to try to destroy it. Not much is said about the five gods and goddesses, only that which I have told you. They seemed to have proven me possible of redemption and sent me back here. Why here however, I don't know. Maybe you shall help me in my quest, strange that we would be made to work together, when we were once murderous enemies."

"So you're trying to tell me three of the five gods and goddesses that created this world, decided to give you a second chance?" Tom nodded his head silently. "Then that means your hope for redemption must be an extremely hard task."

"I never thought of it that way, however you're probably right. So you'll help me Potter?"

"Sure, why not? I mean I'm only helping the former murder of hundreds of innocents including my own parents." Harry said sarcastically, but with a bit of humor.

"You will? Thanks!" Tom said enthusiastically.

"So what is the task that you must complete? Maybe I can ask Dumbledore when he gets here." Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore will be able to help much. I know very little about what I'm supposed to do. I discovered the Triforce by a chapter from a very large and lost book known as "The History of Hyrule." This book has been lost for a very long time, it was long in the royal library of Atlantis, or Hyrule Town, but when the people evacuated they took with them quite a few of the books, one of the books being 'The History of Hyrule', it never made it to shore. In the dead of night while the people were drifting in a boat, it was stolen by pirates, and never seen since. That is what Salazar discovered when he was alive and influenced by the 'King', we need to find that book before we do anything else. The book, if Salazar's notes were correct was self updating with the whereabouts of the three jewels, the ocarina of time, and the Master Sword. The three jewels have been found, and are now in the King's possession, the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword are still lost. The Ocarina of Time is the instrument I was told to get, it would show us the whereabouts of the Hero of Time, whether the actual hero, or a reincarnate, I do not know. Either way, we have to find the Ocarina before the King. Otherwise we will surely loose." Tom said sorrowfully.

"What is this Ocarina?" Harry asked, stil absorbing the information, they needed to find a book and then an Ocarina and sword. Then what, what good could an Ocarina do, against someone so…evil?

"According to the information I was able to find, the Ocarina of Time is just that. It is the Key, to the past, present, and future. It is needed to open the doorway in the Sacred Realm that hides the Triforce, that is all I know. The book should we find it, will show us the way and the songs that we should use on the Ocarina. Hopefully with the Ocarina I can awaken the Hero of Time and the seven sages, that is what they told me to do, what comes after that, I do not know." Tom said bitterly.

Just then a flash of red light enveloped the room, Harry recognizing it was phoenix travel glanced quickly at Tom. Out stepped the old man. He wore long purple robes, had a long white beard, with half-moon spectacles. He looked old, very old, old enough so he shouldn't even be alive, yet he was. He was tall, quite portly, and had a twinkle in his eyes, but they were purple, both of them realized at once that it wasn't who it should be. At first glance he looked like Dumbledore, but his large oak staff and purple robes and eyes made it quite obvious that it wasn't it. Harry didn't recognize him right away, but Tom did, but he was thought to be dead, dead over a thousand years or more. He may have been old, but a youthfulness was about him and he seemed quite surprised to see the two boys. Tom would have swore that it was the legendary Merlin, but that was impossible, he had died, a thousand years ago, hadn't he, he also looked a bit more portly than what Merlin was supposed to be. He wanted answers, and he would get them.

"Who are you?" Tom asked the man.

"Name's not important. I was sent by Albus to pick up one Harry Potter, didn't expect there to be two boys in this room. Which one of you is Potter?" The man said in a rough voice, a bit of cheerfulness clearly evident, but power and wisdom as well.

"Me, Sir. How do I know Dumbledore sent you?" Harry asked watching out of the corner of his eye a bewildered Tom, he would have to ask him about it later.

"Ah, still cautious I see. Good. Yes, very good. Is the boy here trustworthy?" He asked Harry gesturing rather rudely to Tom.

Harry looked at Tom, former Dark Lord and laughed inwardly. This man may not know who it was, but Dumbledore surely would, and when questioned it would be he who would know the truth. Strangely enough he felt he could trust Tom. Tom looked at him and realized that Harry would probably say no, if he was in his shoes he'd probably do the same thing. He was startled when Harry did finally speak.

"Yes, Sir, he is."

"Very well then. The Order of The Phoenix can be found at Padfoot's Place, where Moony gives chocolate on first days." The man said with a jolly little chuckle.

"You pass. Who are you and where are you taking us." Harry said.

"Us? Is he a wiz too?" The man asked pointing to Tom.

"Yes. His name is Tom Riddle, I believe Dumbledore would like to talk to him as well." Harry said with a tone meaning it wasn't up for negotiations.

"Riddle? Why does that name sound familiar, he scratched his shaggy white beard thoughtfully. "Eh. No matter. I was told to bring Potter, here, but if you reckon Dumbledore wants to see Riddle here, who am I to argue. Great man Dumbledore, a little off in the head, but aren't we all?" The man winked at Harry before dragging out of his robes a large white box with a flaming red Phoenix on the front of it. Harry realized it must be a portkey, but that didn't explain the flash of red they had seen when they had come in.

"This here's a portkey, will take us straight outside Dumbledore's office, I'd go by Phoenix as it's faster, but don't want any reason for the ministry checking up on me." He ended what he was saying right there, he was hiding something, that was for sure, Harry and Tom had seen enough of those type of people in their lives to realize that. "Here take hold, only touch the wings of the phoenix on the left side of the cube, trust me on this, you can tell which one it is by the little RR in the corner. Go on grab hold, I'll be seeing you later, the password is 'Canary Custards' don't ask why. I'll see you later, Snape should be waiting for you, farewell for now. Harry and Tom both reached out and took the portkey soon they felt the familiar pull at their navel and were off.

(D and S)

Albus, Percival, Wulfric(?) Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office, thinking about the last encounter with 'Tom' he had. There was something strange about him, almost like there was another soul within him, it still sounded like Voldemort, but it seemed almost as if another being was taunting him. When Tom was young he often heard him talking to himself, he thought it was normal, but what if it wasn't. How, how did he know? It was beyond him, a few days later he had discovered that a jewel within the Dept. of Mysteries had been stolen. It wasn't an ordinary jewel, it was the jewel that he had placed there himself, an heirloom of his family, for safety. The jewel was an emerald, Far's emerald, or at least that was what they had been told it was, it had been in the Dumbledore vaults for ages, it gave off an aura of power, it was from a friend of an old ancestor. Dumbledore had tried to discover the power of the emerald, to see if he could use it in the first war, it apparently was worthless, it didn't do a thing. That however didn't make him think that it had a mysteries unknown power. He had heard that another jewel similar to the emerald had been stolen from a Gringotts vault, it was of course Voldemort who had stolen it, his aura was everywhere in the place. He decided that the vaults may not have been as safe as he had once thought, he moved most of the very valuable items in his vault to Hogwarts, the emerald however he decided needed more safe keeping, he never did understand the reason why he did it. He just got a feeling of both power and dread whenever he was near the jewel. It was somewhat ironic really. The other jewel that had been stolen was from the Snape family vault. Severus had told him about the theft as soon as it occurred, he too had felt something strange about the jewel. He hid the emerald within the Dept. of Mysteries thinking it would be safe. He had come to the conclusion that Voldemort or Bellatrix had pilfered the jewel when they had went for the prophecy. Whatever the reason for the pilfering he had a feeling of dread. His thoughts soon turned to Harry. The poor boy, he had been so angry and sad at the loss of his godfather. The veil though was impossible to bring someone back once they had fallen. The prophecy he had told the boy didn't help matters much, he thought he may have lost some of the boy's trust. It shouldn't have been up to him to decide the fate of the world. He felt extremely sorry about sending the boy to live with his relatives, yet again. They were however the best protection the boy could get. He'd make it up to him somehow, that he vowed. He had found a new defense against the dark arts teacher, even if he was a bit odd and reminded him of an old friend of the Dumbledore family, he was the only one who had offered to work. People were now truly convinced the job was cursed and Fudge, the bumbling idiot was just now letting the people know about the return of Lord Voldemort." He had been quiet the last month, probably plotting, Severus had not been called once yet, however it didn't really matter much more as he was sure Tom suspected him. He heard a mumble if 'canary custards' and in stepped Severus, holding the arm where the dark mark was painfully.

"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dumbledore said sternly, Severus knowing that he couldn't take the risk of spying anymore.

"He's gathered his death eaters. Not just a few, but all of them. It's strange though he's calling from a very far away place."

"I see. This is not good. He must be preparing to attack."

"I agree. I could check if you like, be only a moment."

"No. We can't risk it, I really don't want to go looking for a new potions professor." Dumbledore said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Very well. I'll get back to the dun-augh." Severus let out a scream of pain.

"Severus. What's wrong? Wait here, I'll send for Poppy." Dumbledore said looking worriedly at Snape, who was grasping his arm in pain and slowly falling to the ground. Snape didn't here him, he was in an almost dream like state.

(Death Eater Dream)

He looked around and saw the death eaters that were presently in Azkaban. They were all looking just as confused as he was. They had ended up in a place filled with stars and orbs. It was dark, yet a figure soon appeared, he wasn't. He had white hair, red eyes, looked to be roughly nineteen years old, and was dressed in robes of black and white, the two colors strangely intermixing making it look quite good. All of the death eaters could feel the power emanating from the being, he was more powerful than Voldemort had ever been, the only difference was that he didn't seem to be evil. The death eaters stared at the figure for a long time, before he finally spoke.

"Greetings followers of the Fallen." The man said in a deep rich voice. The death eaters just stared at him not knowing who he was or what they were doing here, the last most of them remembered was screaming out in pain at the arm the dark mark was on. "I'm here to offer you a choice." A few of the death eaters snapped out of their trance.

"A choice?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Yes." The man replied simply.

"What is it then?" Another death eater, Antonin Dolohov asked impatiently.

"Forget that, who are you?" Malfoy asked eyes gleaming.

"I? I am the one. I created that which is known, I am the Fierce Deity and I offer you a choice, choose well, or never choose again." The Fierce Deity said with a feral grin as a few death eaters gulped quite loudly.

"So you're some sort of God?" Rookwood asked.

"Indeed, I am one of the five. And I offer you a choice, do you wish to hear it?"

"Very well, I'll hear it, I can't speak for the others though." Snape said with a slight sneer. One by one the other death eaters opted to hear the 'choice', none of them knowing what it was about.

"Your Lord has fallen."

"How can that be? He was the most powerful out of all of us." Jugson said, he loved power above all.

"He has released a terrible evil, the King of Evil in fact, and it was he who caused him to become what he was. He has been given a second chance by the goddesses, a chance for redemption if you will, and I'm offering it to you."

"What makes you think we want to be forgiven for what we have done?" Rodolphus growled.

"That choice is up to you, do you wish to follow your master on his road to redemption? Answer quickly, and choose well." The Fierce Deity said with a great deal of maliciousness. Snape was the first to step foreword.

"So the Dark Lord is no more?" Snape asked.

"No he is not. Tom Riddle has returned and it is he who you will follow if you agree, you shall all be on a road to redemption as well, and will be known throughout time as the ones who helped take down the greatest of all evils, your Family name will no longer be dishonored. Now choose!" rumbled the Fierce Deity. Each of the death eaters decided in their heads what they would do, none said it out loud, but once they had thought it the Fierce Deity spoke again.

"You have all made your choice. So be it." With those words, he lifted his hands and pointed to the ones who had chosen not to. "You've made the wrong choice." he sneered. The other death eaters watched in horror as Rookwood, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Mulciber, suddenly stiffened, and a pure black grotesque looking creature crawled out of a hole in the ground. The creature was pale, deathly pale, and grinned at the four terrified death eaters. This made them scream louder, its face was that of a very old corpse, with bits and pieces of skin dangling of its body at different angles and places. Its eye sockets were black, it had no eyes, yet it seemed to penetrate the minds of the four death eaters. Then it turned and looked at Rodolphus and threw its head back and let out a terrifying, paralyzing shriek. Rodolphus seemed to freeze and his eyes watched in growing horror as it began limping towards him, it opened up its mouth and pulled out a long dark and very sharp scythe. The death eaters were now cowering in fear, as the creature rose the scythe above its head and decapitated Rodolphus head from its body. The head came off, but the body disappeared, a dark shadow spewed from the mouth, and the creature took a little bottle and scooped it up, before grabbing hold of Rodolphus's decapitated head and sticking it in a small pouch it drew out when it took out the bottle. The other three whimpered in fear and screamed bloody murder for someone to save them, they tried going near the other death eaters only to discover they seemed to be miles off. The creature limping to its next victim.

"Oh, God! Please No! No! Noooo-augh!" as the creature finally reached the fourth death eater Mulciber. Its job complete in grinned at the remaining death eaters and the Fierce Deity before slipping back into shadows. The other death eaters were disgusted and Lucius gulped audibly, he was so glad he decided to seek redemption. Snape looked paler than usual and Crabbe began getting sick, much to the displeasure of Dolohov who was used as a temporary barf bag.

"What was that creature?" Macnair asked, he also was very close to choosing differently. The other death eaters nodded wondering the same thing.

"That, that was the Reaper." The Fierce Deity said with no remorse in his voice. "The Reaper is the one all evil souls eventually encounter, it seals the souls of evil in its bottle and later releases them back at its home and twists and tortures them into ReDeads, similar to you Dementors, same type of species actually. Whenever it makes a personal visit before one is dead it likes to take souvenirs, usually the heads. It is truly a revolting creature, made by Majora, it has however its uses. It only feeds on the souls of evil, and it very, very rarely ever appears and it's never been seen in the actual world, only when your dreaming does it appear. Don't feel sorry for them, they made their choice, unfortunately it was the wrong one." That explanation didn't help the former death eaters feel any better, knowing the path they had been on would have eventually brought them face to face with that fiend.

"What about the good souls?" Avery asked suddenly.

"The good souls? The good souls are rewarded." The Fierce Deity said with a grin. The death eaters became excited, but no matter how many times they asked he wouldn't tell them what.

"How are we going to be able to help are master, if we are stuck in Azkaban?" Lucius Malfoy suddenly growled. The rest of the death eaters murmured that as well, all but Snape that was.

"Ah, that is the reward for choosing wisely. You shall all awaken at whatever place your master is at. But now I think it's time for me to reward you. You will need this in the coming future, but you shall not be alone. Severus Snape come forth." Severus looked startled for a moment, before cautiously standing up and bowing before the Fierce Deity, he was a God after all.

"Severus Snape. Long have you been in service of the light, even when those around you worshiped the Dark Lord, you went to Dumbledore and offered to be a Spy, the gift I shall give you has also been given by the three Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Our gift to you is not going to show herself for quite awhile. It will give you a chance to be rid of the loneliness within your heart." Snape looked like he was about to say something, but the God continued. "Our second gift is the power of Shadow-watcher. You shall now have heightened senses and be able to sense dark creatures and their intents as well as travel wherever shadows appear."

"T-thank you." Snape stammered a reply.

"Indeed. Lucius come forth." Lucius came trembling foreword. "Lucius Malfoy I gift to you a power that hasn't been used in eons. The full Power of Wind. May you use it well, it will show its true strength over time, I also gift to your son the Power of the Dragon, I'm sure you can understand what that means." Lucius bowed and stepped back.

"Walden Macnair." They all watched as Macnair walked foreword. "You have long disposed of dangerous creatures, and although that is a very good deed, not all the creatures were in fact 'dangerous' therefore our gift to you is the full Power of Speech. With this you can understand all languages, both human and creature, hopefully you will grow to understand the creatures you once disposed of."

It continued that way, the fierce Deity calling out names, and them stepping foreword and receiving gifts. Dolohov received a small power of Fire, but lost his ability to do the dark arts. Crabbe got a brain for his ability(JK) Crabbe actually got a small power of earth, he could now turn his body to stone, and it would reflect some spells, Crabbe Jr. got this as well. Avery received a small power of water, which he was told went to another person as well, Jugson got power as his gift, to make him stronger, as well as wisdom, which as the beginning he was quite disappointed, but when he beat Crabbe in a arm wrestling match he thought it was better. Goyle who had been arrested a day after the Dept. of Mysteries received the same as Goyle, and Nott received immunity to the undead, and cructacious curse. Overall they got some pretty cool gifts, and a few were just itching to use them. The Fierce Deity then once again spoke to them.

"I have given each of you your gifts over time they should become more powerful, if you use it for wrongdoings then it will be taken away from you, and you better hope the Reaper doesn't come after you. The nine of you are now once again servants of the former Lord Voldemort, he now goes by Tom, or Riddle, his real name is unknown to him as of this moment, you shall protect him and help him complete his quest. You are nine following one man, you will no longer be death eaters, your lord can come up with a suitable name for you. There are nine of you following one man, but there are another nine, who shall also be immensely involved in what is to come, and they follow your lord's former enemy. Only together with the Hero of Time, The Fallen God, and the seven sages can you ever hope to defeat the 'King of Evil'. One last gift before you go." He raised his hands and a white light shot out and hit the death eaters dark mark. They didn't scream, as it wasn't painful, they did stare in awe however. There dark marks were slowly changing, instead of the hideous skull with the snake in its mouth it began changing into phoenix, each of the death eater's phoenix marks were a different color representing the power type they had. They looked at him in bewilderment.

"What you have received is the Light Mark, only a few have ever received it, phoenix are pure creatures and this will show others that you are now on the side of the light, if you were still of the dark it would have destroyed you. You will be able to recognize the other nine by two things. The first is they are all young and in school. The second they all shall receive a mark similar to the one which you have when their power is unlocked. When you awake I am almost positive you shall be at Hogwarts, I wish you luck in your quest." The Fierce Deity finished and the nine death eaters began feeling sleepy, they slowly shut their eyes, knowing that when they awoke they would be at Hogwarts.

A/N: Surprise. The death eaters that are still alive all ended up with the Fierce Deity, they have major parts to play, as soon a literal war shall break out, with fiends never before seen. Next chapter is the with Harry, Tom, and Dumbledore, and possibly the death eaters, that may not be until the chapter after. We also find out the fate of Wormtail. Also I might end up changing this to M, if needed, I'm not sure if it needs it, if so please tell me and don't report, I'll change it immediately, it would be mainly for violence, and possibly a little romance later on, let me know. Hope you enjoyed, and please read and review.


	3. Who are you?

A/N: This is before HBP so it is now officially AU, this is going to get quite graphic later on, and much death as well, it will eventually have romance, but not for a while yet. This is going to take a turn to the dark in a few more chapters and we will finally know the name of the 'King of Evil' for those who don't know who he is. ;) I'm in the mood to do this story, for those of you who have read the HBP you know why, this is going to become much darker, and may eventually go to the M rating, but I still hope you will enjoy.

Reviewer Response:

JamesPotter13: yep, Fierce Deity is one of my favorite characters as well, you'll see more of him later on. With the other legend of Zelda characters it will be a bit yet, but you've seen two at the least already and they were not reincarnated, happy guessing. I think it's around the same length, and most chapters will remain about this length, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.

Harry Potter and the King of Evil

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Harry and Tom both arrived outside the gargoyle stone statue which served as the headmaster's office. The man that had been sent to get him was nowhere to be found. He vanished, or at least left the two of them o their own. The man had said that Snape would be waiting for them, but as both Harry and Tom looked around they didn't see him.

"Great, just great. Of course the slimy git, just decided to leave us on our own. It's Snape though so that's normal. 'Canary Custards'." Harry said angrily, unfortunately the gargoyle didn't move. "Great that man gave us the wrong password. You know of any sweets?"

"Sweets?" Tom asked looking confused.

"Yeah. A sweet is always the password to get into his office. Let's try and guess." Harry said and began naming off every candy he could think of. He named acid pops blood pops, cockroach custards, lemon drops, everyone of Fred and George's products, then he began muggle candies, none seeming to work. Tom helped as much as he could, but knew of barely any sweets, and the ones he did know were already used by Harry.

'Are you sure it's a candy item?" Tom asked Harry for what had to have been the tenth time. They had tried guessing on the password for over ten minutes, Harry eventually giving up sweets and trying to do anything he could think of. Tom joined in.

"It normally is, but it must not be this time, we've named every blasted candy ever created." Harry said bitterly.

"Should we just wait for Dumbledore then?"

"I suppose so. Unless you can think of anything he would name it as?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry."

"It's okay, we can wait, it's not like Voldemort is going to walk in at any mo-" Harry and ex-Voldemort watched as the gargoyle statue abruptly stepped aside and after Harry and Tom had a little chuckle stepped inside. They were both disappointed to discover that the office was empty aside from Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. To Harry and Tom's astonishment it flew over to them circled twice before flying back to his perch. A phoenix would only go towards someone of the light or pure of heart, it thought that Tom was trustworthy, it made Harry a bit more relieved. The office was pretty much the same as it was when he trashed the office, a few of the trinkets were missing, and a few new items had replaced them. Items including an odd looking device which was blue and looked like a smaller device of the thing whalers used. There was also a boomerang and slingshot in a glass case next to the hook object. Why would Dumbledore have these devices? Where was Dumbledore for that matter, Harry knew that whenever he was expected Dumbledore was there, so where was he? A bunch of thoughts similar to these played in his mind, Tom looked apprehensive and kept glancing around making sure Dumbledore wouldn't try to blast him as soon as he was seen. Harry and Tom noticed a book, not just any book, but one that said Hyrule, of course both were now curious, and they were about to go look at it when a voice from behind them caused Harry to spin around and Tom to stare intently in the opposite direction.

"Harry, how are you? I received your notice, but was delayed, something happened to Severus, he collapsed to the ground in what looked like pain, clutching his left arm, where the dark mark was located. I took him to down to get looked at. Not too long after he while Madame Pomphrey was trying to find out if anything out of the ordinary was wrong, his body seemed to have just disappeared. I contacted Azkaban and sure enough the death eaters that had been locked away under tight security just up and vanished, leaving no trace of how they could have escaped. I believe that now that Voldemort is gone, his evil servants are gone as well, all due to the dark mark. I'm sorry I was late, it seems as if we may be needing a new Potions Professor, at least I've found a new Defense against the dark arts teacher, he was the one who brought you here. I heard some strange news though, you came with someone else?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry while Harry was trying to occlude his mind. He didn't need to however, for Dumbledore decided not to abuse his trust. "Now come tell me what happened and then I can meet your friend, who has taken an interest in one of my favorite books, now come tell me everything."

"It's okay Professor."

"Call me Albus, we've known each other long enough to be on a first term bases." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"Er yes. Anyway it started out as a normal dream, about the veil, when it abruptly changed. It was different instead of looking through Voldemort's eyes, I was almost next to him, not physically of spiritually, but I saw everything. Voldemort was just standing in middle of the room glaring at another man, I didn't notice the other man at first because I was too busy looking around. The room that Voldemort was in was almost like that of a temple, I have no idea where it was located, but it was magnificent, or would have been if it weren't for the hundreds of dead littering the floor."

"What?" Dumbledore asked, not liking where this was going one bit.

"Dead. Hundreds, they weren't muggles thought they were witches and wizards. Pureblood witches and wizards, Voldemort's followers and every single one was dead. They had expressions of terror on their faces and it was quite a shock to see, the only ones missing were the death eaters in Azkaban, Snape, and from what I could tell Wormtail. The rest of them were dead, and Voldemort was actually frightened, as he stood before the man. I finally noticed him. There is no other word for it, but the man is evil. His very presence was that of evil, and I wasn't even in my body at the time, so imagine what it must have been for Voldemort, or anyone actually being in the room. The man was big, he wore armor and had a sword, he looked more dangerous than Voldemort had ever been, Voldemort told me it was he who killed his followers and was getting ready to tell him."

"Told you?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We actually had a civil conversation and he told me what had happened, apparently all his life he had been listening to a voice in his head who had told him was Salazar Slytherin, that was why everything happened. The man was who had been in his head, was the one getting ready to execute him, and I can tell you now it was not Slytherin. I happened to notice that on a pedestal were three jewels. One was red like a ruby, another was sapphire blue, and a third was emerald green, I believe they had something to do with what ever that guys name resurrection."

"Resurrection? How could you know that?"

"He told me. He even asked for forgiveness for all the things he had done, he didn't act like Voldemort at all he was almost civilized, he was a different person. During the conversation, yes we both talked to each other, he mentioned something of Hyrule and the three Triforce of the Gods, they were what he had been trying to get all his life. He didn't know the man's name, only that he was known as the 'King of Evil'. You know anything about this?" Harry asked seeing Dumbledore pale.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to get Mr. Ru, he knows a lot about the history of the world, he's even older than me, if anyone knows he will. I'll call him up in a few moments, now, what happened next?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, never knew when you'd say the wrong thing and Harry would blow up at you.

"We chatted a bit, and by the end of the conversation I felt sorry for him. Imagine that, I felt sorry for that murderous snake." Harry said ignoring the cough that Tom had just did.

"Well, at least he's gone, not in the way we expected, but still it works."

"Um, not exactly."

"Not exactly what? Dumbledore asked peering at him dangerously.

"Two things, the first is that just by looking at this new person, my scar hurt, worse than with Voldemort."

"So this is the Dark Lord you must vanquish. It was never Voldemort, but this new enemy. I'm sorry my boy, but your task is not yet done."

"When is it ever." Harry said angrily. "I sort of figured that out as well, once Voldemort told me this new man had been in his head. The second thing was Voldemort may have been defeated, but I have reason to believe Tom Riddle is still alive. Professor, allow me to introduce you to my friend." Dumbledore watched in shock as he saw the face of the boy who had been looking at his books.

"Hello, Professor. Good to see you again." Tom said politely.

"Tom?"

"Yes, it is I. You need not fear Voldemort is gone." Tom said enjoying the look on Dumbledore's face.

"How? What have you done?" Dumbledore asked wand now pointing at Riddle.

"I have been given a second chance. Din, Nayru, and Farore have done this to me, I have a chance to redeem myself. Now will you help Harry and I or not?"

"Harry, I thought you said he died?" Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"That's what I thought too, however as you can see, I was off a bit. I awoke in my room and a few minutes later he just appeared in the house. I know he used to be Voldemort, but for some reason, I-I trust him." Harry said finally.

"Wait you mentioned something about the three goddesses?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Wait, I never said they were goddesses. How do you know?" Tom asked.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore, goddesses of power, love/wisdom, and courage. They created this earth and all the beauty of it, the created feelings, and emotions as well. They had help though by two other gods, one who created the races, and gifted powers to the worthy, and another who created chaos, greed, corruption, and evil, the God of Betrayal. The goddesses are known, the Gods are a little harder to pinpoint, but I have reason to believe one of them is the God known as the Fierce Deity. The fifth is unknown even to me. Now you're probably wondering how I know all this?"

"Yes, we are. I only had one chapter of a book, that explained the goddesses and the three pieces of the Triforce, do you know anything else?" Tom asked Dumbledore with a glare.

"Ah, yes. The lost book 'History of Hyrule', I remember reading bits and pieces of it, a time long ago. If I am correct it should be in vault 712 at Gringotts. Or that was where it was last seen a little over a hundred years ago. It disappeared from the vault about 96 years ago, and hasn't been seen since. I however have reason to believe that it was stolen and then sold off to someone else." He chuckled as Harry and Tom both looked at him.

"Do you know who has it?" Harry asked.

"Do I know who has it? I should know, for that person is none other than myself." Dumbledore chuckled again at the faces of disbelief of the two teens in front of him.

"Y-you?" Tom sputtered angrily.

"Indeed. It was lost, lost for a very long time, a very long time. A friend of Merlin was given the book for safe keeping, one of the most hidden secrets of all time. On his way to the safe house the friend was intercepted by a rogue thief. The two fought wand to wand, but once the thief's wand was snapped, the thief resorted to sword work, he got a lucky shot and from what records say, killed Merlin's friend. He then buried the body, and took of with the goods. The book was lost somewhere in the struggle, for the thief had not gotten the book. The thief's name was unknown, however by deducing and contemplating we are almost positive the thief's last name was Pettis, which as of now there are no known peoples with that last name. However, I do believe that the last name Pettis changed into what is a popular family name of Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?" Both Harry and Tom yelled out.

"Yes. The book had been lost, but when we found the body of young Doric Eider, who was Merlin's friend, we discovered the location to the safe house. Upon finding the safe house, the Goblins were surprised to find a book, I was with them when they found it and told them to keep it in a secure vault and I would send someone for it later. And I did, I disguised him as a thief and he collected the book for me, and then came back and handed it for me for safekeeping."

"Who was it you hired?" Harry asked with a feeling in the back of his mind.

"Why it was none other than your very own ancestor. Jade Potter, the daughter of your great-grandfather, sister to your dads dad. I've only read a very small bit about the book, because I mainly needed it to keep it safe. At that time, someone was looking for the book, an ancestor to the thief Pettis."

"Pettigrew again? Why did he never tell me about this?" Tom snarled.

"I would not know, perhaps he had a hidden agenda of his own. I don't know why, but when he was at school he was fearful, always clinging off the most powerful and popular. However whenever someone would really get him mad, Peter seemed to be able to fend for himself, he was strong, much stronger than anyone actually gave him credit for." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore." Tom said.

"What, why? What do you mean?" Dumbledore questioned them."

"Wormtail, my most faithful follower abandoned myself and the rest of the death eaters as soon as seeing the 'king of evil'. He however must not have realized we were extremely far underneath the ocean. He either drowned or was killed by the guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Yeah, a huge ninety foot or so shark, it had claws too and was totally resistant to spells." The book might say something about it, I almost got maimed by that creature."

"Oh, right the book. Dumbledore you going to show us where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's this way." Dumbledore walked over to the bookshelf Tom had been looking at, he quickly uttered a spell, and the tip of his wand lit up, he then touched a raggedy and well worn book, very small in volume, and suddenly it grew, instead of being the smallest book it was now easily the longest, with 23 chapters, not including the missing chapter. It was a huge book, and Harry didn't think that even Hermione would be able to read all of it in a week, even if she did nothing else.

"Wow! That's huge!" Harry said.

"Doesn't matter, now can I see the book?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Normally I would say no, but seeing as Fawkes isn't going crazy at you it must mean he trusts you, therefore, you can see the book. Here be careful with it, it is a powerful relic of the past."

"I will. Now let's see." Tom began flipping through pages, ending up at the fourteenth chapter. "Ah here it is."

_Chapter 14: The Hero of Time_

_Intro:_

_The hero of time had long been thought of as a legend to the people of Hyrule, a time soon came however when they discovered that he was indeed real. The hero of time, Link a young boy who had grown up as a child of the Great Deku tree(pg. 1777) and was a forest child. Unlike most of the forest children, who stopped growing and stayed in the body of a twelve year old for life, Link was different, he was actually a hylian. He began his quest at the age of eleven and it all started because of a dream and one man. Link collected the three jewels, Din's Ruby, Farore's Emerald, and Nayru's Sapphire. He had to fight many deadly and dangerous creatures to get these jewels. Once collected he met with Princess Zelda. It was Zelda who had sent Link on his quest. However upon coming to the Gate's of Hyrule. The gate was broken down and Impa, caretaker and later sage of shadow took Princess Zelda into hiding, Zelda threw the Ocarina of Time into the water for Link to use later. The Ocarina of Time was used by the hero quite often and it helped him traverse from his eleven years and eighteen years, this came in handy for many of the tasks he had set out to do, dealt with something that happened in the past that needed to be changed. Chasing after them came the one who Link was destined to defeat or die trying. Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo came and questioned him, before continuing his chase. Link collected the Ocarina of Time, and the three jewels and went to the temple of time. By placing the jewels on the pedestal it opened the door to the fabled master sword. Link then took the sword out and darkness enveloped him as Ganondorf's laughter rang out within the temple. Link awoke and found himself in the temple of time seven years older and that far into the future. It turns out that the land had fallen into decay and the peoples were clinging to survival. Ganondorf Dragmire had with the help of the Triforce of Power became the 'King of Evil'. Link with the help of Sheik then began freeing the sages and collecting the seven medallions. Ganondorf had become very powerful and his creatures were more powerful than they had ever been. But he did not have the whole Triforce, so his dream did not become a reality, he did create a shadow of it however, in Hyrule. After collecting the seven medallions and discovering that Sheik was really Zelda, Ganondorf arrived and kidnapped the princess. Link went to Ganondorf's castle to rescue the princess and defeat Ganondorf. A long hard and deadly battle was then fought, in the end Link did slay Ganondorf and he and Zelda raced out of the castle while it was crumbling beneath them. Out of the ashes of the ruins of the castle came Ganondorf's final and real form. Ganon a hideous creature of power, malice, and evil. Once again the hero fought and fortunately, they just won, it was extremely close, but Link managed to imprison Ganondorf into a dark part of the Sacred Realm, where he would hopefully remain forever. Link was then sent back to the beginning of his journey to recover what childhood he could, without the fate of the world on his shoulders. To find out a more detailed look at the Hero of Time and all he did turn to the next page. To read about other journeys of the Hero turn to chapter sixteen: Termina. To find out more about Link, Zelda, Ganon, and the Sages turn to chapter fifteen: Heroes and Enemies of Hyrule._

"This isn't good." Tom said.

"No, no it isn't. But, at least we can call him something besides 'King of Evil'." Harry said.

"I believe that we are safe. For the time being, the Ocarina is still lost and I doubt the book will say anything about it, now excuse me if I'm blunt, but would you happen to know where your death eaters have disappeared to?" Dumbledore asked Tom, who just stared blankly back.

'I heard what you said. I honestly, have no idea, whatsoever about the missing death eaters, you said Severus was clutching his dark mark arm when he collapsed and eventually disappeared?"

"Yes. It was the strangest thing, the other death eaters in Azkaban had the same thing happen to them." Dumbledore said pondering about what happened. "Do either of you have any idea what it could be about?"

"Don't look at me. No idea. But, it is curious at how they escaped Azkaban. Were any of them animagus?" Harry asked Tom.

"Only two. Macnair and Lucius. Neither of them would probably think of using that t escape. It does bring up valuable points however." Tom said thoughtfully.

"Indeed it does, now would you mi-" Dumbledore was caught off as one by one nine fellows appeared in his office, looking both confused and worried after finding out who was in it. Harry, Dumbledore, and Tom watched as one-by-one Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Sr., Macnair, Dolohov, Avery, Jugson, Knott, and last, but not least Severus Snape.

"Uh-oh." Knott said for all of the former death eaters.

"I shall do the talking. Everyone else stay quiet." Severus said to his fellow light mark bearers.

"Severus what is the meaning for this?" Dumbledore asked Severus harshly.

"That would not be my doing. You know of the others here in this room, I have something to tell you, and I doubt you'll believe it, but it's the truth. Get rid of Potter and the other boy. This is private and we don't need children to be listening in."

"Severus. I think it would be in your best interest for myself and Potter to stay." Tom said to his loyal servants.

"What? How dare you? You insolent brat, don't you know who we are?" Dolohov said angrily.

"I know perfectly well who you are, and if you actually thought to think you would be curious of why both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore don't have their wands pointed at your throats. I would suggest allowing ourselves to say unless anyone wants something leaked to a certain person in the Daily Prophet?" Tom said in a matter-of-factly type of way. The death eaters glanced at one another and then the two aforementioned individuals before glancing at Tom again.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just order or blackmail us. We will not take from a little boy such as yourself. Why we-" Avery ranted, before being cut off by Harry.

"I'm curious of how the nine of you got here, what you're doing here, and you may want to listen to this boy he knows the location of your master." Harry said earning a slight chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Yes, my boys, you do indeed, now let's get down to business. First off Severus what happened?"

"You may not believe me or us, for that matter, but you should listen all the same. It's hard to believe what happened myself, but it did happen. Let me start out at the beginning." Severus then began launching into a whole big elaborate story of what happened. The Fierce Deity, the Reaper, the Gifts, and the new mark. At the end he asked if their were any questions.

"I have one." Harry said suddenly.

"Very well, Potter. Let's here it." Severus said with a sneer.

Okay. So even if this whole story is real, my question is how did you end up at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office?" Harry said smirking at Snape.

"Actually I was wondering that myself." Lucius said wonderingly.

"The Deity said that he would be sending us to the place where Voldemort was located, but how we ended up here I don't know. You don't think he could possibly on Hogwarts grounds do you?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

I'm not sure my boy, there is as far as I can tell no Voldemort here. Tell me why I should believe the rest of you? I may believe Severus, but show me I can trust you." Dumbledore said sternly to the other death eaters.

"Show you? How do we do that?" Avery snapped.

"You want to see our dark mark don't you?" Lucius said knowingly. "Very well, I'll show you, it is still there, but as you will be able to see it is quite different from what it once." Then he rolled up his left arm sleeve and the others followed suit, then Harry, Dumbledore, and Tom stared at the new mark, in wonderment, it was no longer a skull and serpent, now it was the embodiment of light, a phoenix. It must have sparked a chain reaction because Fawkes suddenly started singing and Dumbledore knew then that they had been given a second chance, but what would he do with them? At the moment they were criminals, but they servants of the light, which meant that all his doubts about this being a trick of Voldemort's was thrown right out the window.

"Now we have answered your questions, tell us who this boy is and where is our master?" Lucius said commandingly.

"I am not a boy and you would do well to remember that." Tom said angrily.

"Tell us who you are?" Lucius demanded again.

"Very well I shall answer your first question, for once that is answered the second question will become null and void."

"What are you talking about?" Jugson asked.

"Just shut up so he can tell you." Harry growled.

"My name may seem familiar to some, I was surprised as anyone, how I became this young again. The goddesses did the same to me as the Fierce Deity did with you. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tom, Dumbledore, and Harry watched in amusement as the former death eaters eyes grew wide and a few had their mouths open. He had, kept his face hidden from them by a hood, and now took it off, most of them recognized him. "Now I believe you wanted to talk some more to me, and I'm sure you all have a lot of questions?" The former death eaters nodded their heads and then Tom began his story for the second time today, with the help of Harry Potter.

(General)

Ganondorf sat on his thrown contemplating events of the previous day. His thrown was quite large, it was gold with different jewels embedded within and two Hylian skulls on the tips of the armrest, it was truly a magnificent chair. Ganondorf had been gone long, much to long, most of his past servants were dead or in hiding, and the monsters he created were quite weak at the moment, it would take time, but eventually he would be able to create an army once more, with both old and new creations. A problem would be with the wizards, although they were quite weak against him, they could defeat some of his creatures with ease. It didn't help that the one who knew of him had escaped, how he didn't know, but knew he would need to have him eliminated as soon as possible. The book was another problem, he had no idea where it was, nor the Ocarina, nor even the accursed Master Sword. He made special note to get rid of the sword before too long. Another problem was it had taken him much too long to break the seals, and even longer for someone to visit the temple of time with the three needed jewels. He had gone through a total of twelve, only twelve people who were able to work on his freedom, most occurred every thousand or so years. He was fortunate however, the wizard family Pettis had remained loyal to him, even though their name had been changed to Pettigrew. It was a shame really, that most of his followers had been defeated, even Beorn his third most loyal servant had fallen, most due to the Hero of Time, or some other hero. He was quite surprised to discover hiding in the temple, an ancestor of the Pettigrew line, he was fat, short, and bald. He was the wizard who had turned into a rat when he saw him. He was smart to do that, he had known what was to come. He came to Ganondorf after Voldemort had disappeared, and vowed his servitude for him. He was evil, just like him, he also was powerful, more powerful than Voldemort had been, not that he realized that however. It was Pettigrew who came and interrupted his planning.

"My lord." Pettigrew said without the accustomed stuttering, that most knew him for. "It seems as if the book is at the wizarding school Hogwarts."

"What book would that be Worm?" Ganondorf sneered.

"The 'History of Hyrule' you said you believe it could tell us the location of the Ocarina of Time." Pettigrew said with a confidence no one had ever seen of him before.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? It's at Hogwarts is it?" Ganondorf asked Pettigrew.

"Yes, my lord. I believe the wizard Dumbledore possesses it. I was searching for it all last year, and finally found the location, however I couldn't get to it."

"You were searching for it? Why?" Ganondorf said with curiosity.

"To find away to release you of course." Pettigrew said sounding as truthfully as he could manage

"Very well then. You can retrieve this book for me."

"B-but my lord. Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard on the planet excluding yourself. He also has other teachers there, and school will be starting, it will be almost impossible to get to it." Pettigrew said with slight fear in his speech.

"Then we will get it, before school starts. I will send with you three creatures, you should not need more. Don't fail me. General." Ganondorf said dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Where Pettigrew just walked out in a daze, he had just been made General to one of the most powerful if not _the_ most powerful man to ever walk the earth.

Ganondorf watched him go, with an amused look on his face, or at least as amused as he could get, if he succeeded in this task he would be rewarded, if not he would be punished, that was the way things went. He began concentrating and out of the ground came three identical figures. They were big and scaly. They had green skin, yellow eyes, a sword and shield, an armor headset, and had very sharp claws. They looked like humanoid lizards, in their eyes however was a malice unmet by any human, there eyes held a hidden desire, a pleasure look at the thought of human blood, their tails flicked once or twice before coming to rest on Ganondorf.

"Welcome back Gole, Cole, and Nole, I have a job for you. One that I believe will be acceptable to your _tastes_." The lizards looked at him their forked tongues darting out and then they grinned, toothy grin that would put fear into the hearts of the race of man. The first two were Lizalfos, the third Cole was a Dinfolo slightly larger and more powerful than his two Lizalfos companions, and they were hungry for blood, after all they had been denied the pleasure for far too long.

A/N: First battle is going to be coming up soon, and a character death, unfortunately. Next chapter will be out soon, and the Core of Evil chapter is done, I'm just waiting until Friday to put it up, Battle for middle earth and to annoy Voldemort will also be up on Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be patient more legend of Zelda characters will show their faces, you've already met at least two. Please read and review and have a good day.


	4. Ollivander's

A/N: I've decided to change it to M, mainly because I don't want to have them take it down. Next chapter and following chapters are the main reason, lot's of violence and gore, and dark themes. I've had some people ask when the Zelda characters will be coming in, well here is the first chapter with the legend of Zelda characters, we won't see them again for quite a while after this so enjoy.

Disclaimer: DO not own. Enough Said. Don't sue, not for profit. Harry Potter and Legend of Zelda characters and other stuff is not mine, some of this is mine, but most isn't. Plot is.

Harry Potter and the King of Evil

Chapter 3: Ollivander's (not the one you think)

'Not good. Oh not good at all.' He was going to get it for sure. The mark on his hand glowed brightly, and as to the reason why it was doing that, only a few knew. The Princess was one of them. The boy age seventeen, with a shield on his back along with a small pack, a sword in his satchel and a green tunic was known by many. He had helped save the land many times, not just the land he was in now, but many others as well. The Princess had sent him back in time after his banishing of the future evil, it was to relive his childhood. A lot that did. Almost as soon as he returned he got caught up in one adventure after the next. First there was the land Termina and Majora's Mask. A Mask that broke and the spirit was freed, luckily some of its insanity was left behind. He saved Termina from a moon. Yes a moon, if you can believe it. Skullkid had gone crazy all because of the mask, when he was freed he went with him back to his original land and surprisingly enough he traveled with him for some time. Only one person in all of Hyrule and neighboring countries was strong and courageous enough in both body and mind to free the land from the evils. After Termina he went about ridding the land of some small monsters and a few larger ones as well. The enemy who had been imprisoned had left behind a few things incase he did lose. Link couldn't remember how many times someone tried to free Ganon, it seemed like every minute there would be a new foul entity trying to either take the land, destroy it, or release Ganon which would have been even worse. Link was once known as the hero of time, in a way he still was, but never going back more than six weeks, for it could harm the process of time in more ways than one. The Ocarina was safely hidden away in the temple that Volvagia once lived. Volvagia a dragon resurrected by Ganon was at the moment quite dead, but he had been resurrected again right before Ganon had been sealed away, so he had to fight the dragon once more. The second time he fought him, something strange happened, for right when link was about to deal the finishing blow, he changed. Claws retracted, a new layer of skin began covering him, his legs grew longer as well as his hands, his head began to shrink and when it was eventually done a man was standing in Volvagia's place. Link was surprised, and Volvagia used that against him, apparently he could still use fire, and was quicker and more agile than in dragon form. Eventually however he beat Volvagia once again, and Volvagia was humbled, he swore to keep the Fire Temple safe from all intruders, and he did. He never went back on his word, and he was eventually entrusted with guarding the Ocarina of Time, only because the sages,(excluding Darunia a goron) thought that he was trustworthy. Thus it was he came to guard the Ocarina and since he was immortal unless killed, would guard it for the remaining years of his life, until either Link returned or he was killed by intruders. Link checked on it periodically, making sure it was still in Volvagia's grasp, it wouldn't do good for beings of evil intent to try to steal it, which quite a few tried. One of which was Beorn one of Ganon's greatest servants, and one of the most powerful, Link eventually stopped him and peace was restored, he had been the closest to finding and using the Ocarina.

Link had just returned from another trip in Termina, defeating the witch Gandia, who was Priestess of Chaos, gifted with the power of chaos from the one known as the God of Betrayal himself. Next to Ganon and Beorn she had been his toughest foe, as of yet. He had returned and headed back to Lake Hylia where he had created himself a home on the opposite bank, but never made it. He had been intercepted by Kaepora Gaebora the sage reincarnated as an owl, with a message from Zelda to meet her and the other sages at the Temple of Time. Link remembered everything of what happened in the past reality, but the other sages hadn't so he eventually earned there trust back and not long after they began getting their memories of the past reality back and everything having to do with Ganon. If Zelda thought that something was happening that would need the involvement of all the sages, then Link knew it couldn't be good. Link continued to walk to Hyrule town nodding at the two guards positioned at the gate, they nodded back and let him through. It was almost night and as Link was walking away and into town he could hear sounds of rumbling, a slight splash, and knew that the guards were rising the gate. Link headed into town and the merchandisers and shoppers turned to stare at him whispering to each other quietly, and talking about him behind his back. Link moved at an abruptly quicker pace, the people of the town began to head indoors and Link decided against entering the temple too late at night, he doubted all the other sages were there anyway, Nabooru and Darunia would take at the least amount possible six days, Darunia unless he took a shortcut would take roughly three weeks. Nabooru, if she came from the spirit temple would take at least two weeks, and that was only if she didn't get lost like she occasionally did in the Desert, another place Link had made a slight home. Princess Ruto would take probably five days, Impa would probably already be there with Zelda, and Link's old childhood friend Saria would probably just song to the temple. Link had taught her the forest malady because her being a kokori wouldn't be able to travel without dying. Normally they were close to immortal, and stayed in child form for the whole of there immortality. If a kokori left the forest they would die. Not necessarily how they all thought, but Link didn't tell them for that reason. If they left they would die eventually through the decaying of time and age, they would grow old like anyone else, or they would stay immortal, Link still hadn't told them, because he knew of at least two kokori who would jump at the chance to leave the forest. The other sages he was almost positive, that they would forget to song and travel normally, most forgot the fact they were actually sages. Link just hoped he wouldn't have to save Nabooru, because although she was a master thief, she couldn't follow a map to save her life.

Link shook his head thinking of the sages, it was amusing really to see the faults many of the sages had. Nabooru and directions, Darunia and water, Saria and everywhere but a temple, Ruto and extreme heats, Impa, best not to say, and Zelda and Shiek. Link had quite a laugh when he had told her she had once dressed up as a man. Zelda had just sniffed and said 'I probably had a good reason.' For whatever reason she couldn't remember anything except for being princess Zelda and the beginning and final battle, the seven years in-between were a blur. Link snapped out of his thoughts long enough to wonder where to go next. He had an option going to a game shop, the castle, or a regular shop. In the end he decided upon heading to one of the best stores for magical items, and after being done he could then head to the castle to talk with Zelda and wait for the other sages.

Link round back behind the alley on the right side, being careful to lure the dogs away with a bit of meet, if there was anything the owner hated worse than anything else, especially within his shop, it was dogs, chickens, and cats. Link came to the shop it was a small dusty old shop. The windows were slightly cracked and the inside wasn't able to be seen from the outside. Above in shining gold letters readable only to a select few, it said 'O_llivander's Marvelous Goods_' Link opened the door and stepped inside. Like the outside which looked quite rundown, the inside was quite similar, but Link knew better, it was to keep up appearances. Dust was collecting in the corners and on the small wooden chair in the center. Link had met Ollivander a little bit after the whole fiasco with Majora. Countless of times he had bought items from Ollivander, whose business had begun to skyrocket when Link began coming. He had given Link invaluable works of his, most magical, and Link had used them against quite a few of his enemies. He had even created a gold skulltula finder, and although they are quite dangerous, Link had managed to kill most of them, and the Malfo family was almost totally restored to normal, as well as the other few individuals who had been cursed, not excluding the ones in Termina. The side effect for being turned back to normal was the extreme paleness, and the slight almost spidery silk hair, he only needed three more from Hyrule, and six more in Termina before he would have killed all the gold skulltulas, at least until someone else is dumb enough to get cursed.

"Can I help you lad?" Link was jerked out of his thoughts by the whispery old voice of the owner, and Ollivander himself.

"Oh, sorry Olly, just thinking of how much good you've been able to accomplish through me. I was wondering if you had anything new to show me? That cloak came in quite handy against the latest evil I've faced."

"It has had it? Well, I might have something for ye. It all depends on two things. Wait just a moment." Ollivander then stepped around Link and shut his door putting a closed sign on it and locking it firmly, he then went to the window and covered it with some blinds and quickly made sure it was impossible for anyone to see what he was about to show. After quite a bit longer, Ollivander stopped and turned back around and began walking behind his counter, he gestured for Link to follow him.

"What's this all about Olly, it must be quite special if you're doing all this for secrecy." Link said quietly.

"Don't call me Olly. And yes, this is my pride and joy, wait here and I'll get them." Ollivander said before slipping into the shadows of his store and vanishing from Link's sight. A few moments later he returned with three, (four counting the one in his pocket) long rectangular boxes, he set them down on his counter and then withdrew the box in his pocket.

"What is it?" Link asked curiously.

Ollivander ignored him and preceded to undo the lid covering for the box and Link saw… a stick.

"Uh? Olly? You're pride and joy is a stick?" Link asked a soon to be irate Olly.

"STICK! Why this is no mere stick! This my boy, is a WAND!" Ollivander shouted angrily and surprisingly happily.

"Are you sure? It looks like a stick to me?" Link said and seeing Ollivander's face quickly added. "Eh, err nice…stick."

"Come now my boy. You need to remember. Remember that map of the castle I gave you? The one that showed where and what the people in it were doing? Besides being surprised I had a map of the castle you were amazed to discover it was actually moving. And the sketch of the two wolfos I had you buy from that artist, you were just as surprised as the princess was when you saw it move. This is no different. This is a wand, the name is after a relative of mine Wally Ollivander, he used to collect sticks, quite an oddball in our family, and that is saying a lot." Ollivander continued to ramble on about his family history, before Link had finally grown his curiosity and wanted to see what the stick…wand actually did.

"So, what does this sti-wand actually do?" Link said interrupting Ollivander who was going on and on about his great cousin Hector who invented bifocals. Ollivander looked at him in a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Do? Why it doesn't do anything. In fact you could go as far as saying it doesn't do a thing."

"It doesn't do anything?" Link asked now definitely referring to the wand as a stick, albeit a fancy one.

"No of course not, it does help though." Ollivander said thoughtfully to himself, irritating Link even more.

"Help what?" Link said through slightly gritted teeth. Ollivander noticed this however.

"There's no need to be angry."

"Well if I'm angry it's your fault." Link said under his breath and hoped Ollivander didn't hear him. He didn't, or at least if he heard he ignored him.

"Watch, this is my own, I don't use the other three I made for this one works better for some reason, I think there is one special wand for each person. This is my own wand 10 ½ inches, Lost Woods Oak, with ice-wolfo hair as it's core. Now watch." Ollivander preceded to do a spell Link knew quite well, Din's Fire, and Link never questioned how Ollivander knew these, he just did. However instead of randomly scorching both his shop and Link it didn't do what it normally did and instead of being wild and uncontrollable, it shot out of the 'wand' and it was controllable, as well as more powerful, and it wouldn't injure allies. Link stared in amazement.

"H-how? That was…amazing. Certainly, Definitely, Absolutely." The last three words were words used most often by skullkid.

"Not just a stick is it?" Ollivander said with a smile gracing his mouth.

"No. It isn't. But you said it does nothing, and yet it made the spell both controllable and more powerful, how?" Link asked.

"Easily. It is a focus point, sure you could do the magic otherwise, and risk injuring an ally, a building, or even yourself. With this it focuses the magic into the wand thus making it both more powerful and effective. I have three left, I was planning on giving yourself, Zelda, and Nabooru one of the three I have left. Impa will probably get the next one I make along with young Griffith" Ollivander knew all the sages, but the only ones who actually bought anything were Zelda, Impa, and Nabooru, the rest usually couldn't use anything he made. He and Nabooru were distantly related, seeing how Ollivander's brother was Nabooru's father, thus meaning Link, Zelda, and Impa were able to buy some things for much cheaper if Nabooru was around. He gave her discounts, thus making it so the others also got discounts.

"Really? How much?" Link narrowed his eyes at Ollivander, if one thing was certain it was that Ollivander didn't part with his special made items easily. It cost quite a bit on average to get something, Link thought that he would probably sell the new item for a few thousand rupees. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well, this will definitely not be as cheap as some of the items you've gotten before. How much you have on you?" Ollivander asked sneakily.

"Oh no you don't. If I tell you, that's how much you'll want for it, I know not to do that now, although I do admit, that the cloak came in handy."

"Oh, oh fine. How about nine-thousand?" Ollivander asked innocently.

"What! 9,000! Just for a stick with special powers? You must be out of your freaken mind."

"Kidding, only kidding. Jeez can't anyone take a joke around here? You know what I'll sell them cheaper than I was, Nabooru will get the same price so if you don't believe me just wait for her, but how about three-thousand and twenty-five?" Ollivander said and although it was quite high, he knew that Link, Zelda, and Nabooru both had five-thousand on them at all times, Link usually had even more. He and princess Zelda were probably the richest people in all of Hyrule, although Link didn't often spend it, he kept if for products, tolls, and the like, only used it for safety, weapons, or bribery. His house didn't cost a thing because he made it instead of bought.

"Fine. I'll pay, you don't mind if I wait before the other two get here, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that-"

"You don't trust me." Ollivander said with amusement as Link shrugged sheepishly. "I understand, but let's find out which one is your wand first." He then handed Link a box and took out the 'wand'. "Here try this one. 11 ½ inches, Lost Woods Mahogany, with Skulltula fang as core." Ollivander watched Link who just stared back.

"What do I do?" Link asked finally.

"You wave it around of course." Ollivander said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course." Link said under his breath. Link then began waving it around only to discover that Ollivander had snatched the wand from his grasp. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"That isn't your wand. Here try this one. 14 inches, Desert Birch, and Dodongo scale." He handed the wand to Link. And Link had barely lifted it into the air when Ollivander snatched it back. "No good. No good. Here try this one. 13 ½ inches, Lake Hylia Maple, and dragon heartstring."

"This is the last one right? What happens if it doesn't work? Will you work on one for me?" Link asked Ollivander.

"Of course, if it doesn't work, we'll see where to go from there. Now go ahead wave it."

Link waved the wand, and to his great appointment Ollivander snatched it back.

"Shame. I have two more wands you can try, I was planning on saving them for myself, but I can always take one of the others. Wait here while I go get the last two, if it works for one of these last two, the price will unfortunately skyrocket to close to seven-thousand, the cores for both of these are extremely rare." Ollivander said drawing out two more rectangular boxes and setting them on the counter. He uncovered the lid of the first one and took out the wand and handed it to Link. "11 ½ inches, Birchwood, and phoenix feather. Don't look at me like that. I know how rare a phoenix is, I've only seen one in my whole time here, I've heard you've seen three, quite special that means you are. If you should ever happen to see another, see if you can get me a feather, I'll pay extremely well for one. Now go ahead try waving it around." Ollivander said happily.

"Alright, but maybe they just don't work for me. I'll try any ways." Link then waved the wand, unfortunately nothing happened and Ollivander snatched it back quickly.

"Well, one left to try, it's curious, you may be able to use this one. The first wand I ever made, three years ago, the core however isn't like the rest of them, where as these are from a animal, the other is not. Here try this, if it doesn't work, maybe one of the wands in the future that I make will. This is 12 ½ inches, Holly, and blue fire."

Link gaped. "Blue fire? How? That is only found in that cave during the winter, and ever since the horned ice dragon made its home there it's been inaccessible."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Ollivander said and handed the wand to Link. Link immediately felt a sudden warmth in his fingers and as he raised the wand and brought it down a stream of gold shot out at the end like fireworks, lightening up the room and Ollivander clapped happily and cried out. "Oh, yes, bravo. Yes, indeed. Very good. So glad it worked, sorry about the price. You're willing to pay still?"

"Of course, can't believe it worked. You truly are gifted at creating things like this, it's amazing really what you can create, first the skulltula finder, then the cloak, and now this! I thank you sincerely, I'll be coming back with Zelda and Nabooru, probably not for another week or two though. You know how Nabooru is." Link said to Ollivander while taking rupees out of his wallet and handing him over half, totally forgetting that he wasn't going to pay him yet.

"A week or two? No you shan't. You'll be coming here tomorrow morning. With Zelda and Nabooru, Impa as well, she can see if one of the wands I have is suitable to her. I sent Nabooru a notice over three weeks ago to head to Hyrule castle, they were going to stop here tomorrow, it's all ready possible. Nabooru came through here early yesterday morning, pick pocketed one of the guards, she never learns." Ollivander said sadly.

"No she doesn't. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Link said heading out the door, pausing slightly to here what Ollivander yelled at him.

"I have one more thing to show you, all four of you to be exact, so don't try getting out of it. And don't show the wand to anybody!"

(exit shop enter castle)

Link walked away from the shop quickly, it would be terrible if his enemies ever found out about Ollivander, it was still quite late, and he decided to see if they had accommodations at one of the inns. He was kicked out almost immediately, just upon sight. Mainly because it was over crowded, and they knew if he had to he could get into the castle, they always had a room available for him. So Link walked quickly to the gates of the castle. He hoped it was a guard who knew him, he really didn't feel like sneaking in. He was in luck for his good friend Wesley was on guard duty. Link walked right up to him and discovered that he was half asleep. Link decided to have a bit of fun.

"OFFICER WESLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? SLEEPING ON THE JOB! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. WAIT UNTIL I TELL THE KING. I GUARANTEE YOU'LL BE OUTTA HERE BEFORE SUNRISE!" Link yelled in a voice sounding exactly like an angry Impa's would. Wesley woke up right away and began groveling on his hands and knees eyes still shut, bowing before Link trying to offer forgiveness. All of the officers were slightly frightened of Impa and bowed down to her every whim. It was a few moments later that Wesley actually realized that the person he was bowing before wasn't actually Impa, but someone in a green tunic.

"Link." Officer Wesley growled angrily.

"Hey, I wasn't the one, who fell asleep on the job. Did you see your face, oh it was priceless." Link said cracking up.

"That wasn't nice." Wesley grumbled, no one could ever stay angry at Link, it was just not possible.

"You're just lucky it wasn't Impa. She would've skinned you alive. Be thankful that I was able to wake you up before she went on her rounds."

"I guess so. So what do you need, or want?" Wesley asked Link, who tried to look innocent.

"What makes you think I want something? Can't I just hang out with one of my best buds?" Link asked in a hurt voice.

"Oh, you're pathetic." Wesley cried out.

"I know. Actually I need information."

"What type of information. You know Officer Finn would probably be better, or any other officer. I mean come on. I have twenty-six siblings and you pick me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I just need to know if Nabooru has passed this way, as well as Darunia or Ruto."

"Nabooru is in the castle, as a guest, I've had my wallet stolen six times since yesterday. I get it back, sure. But, I'm positive she takes a little out every time. Darunia and Princess Ruto haven't been seen yet. Sorry. Now leave."

"That's okay. I need you to open the gates for me. Business in the castle."

"Would that **business** happen to be with a certain princess?" Wesley asked slyly.

"Yep." Link answered without thinking.

"Well have fun, you're one lucky dog, you know that? I mean the princess? Man you must be-"

"No not that way you sick man." Link said cutting Wesley off and quickly heading through the gates that he had just opened, hoping beyond hope Wesley hadn't seen him blush. He hoped the guards at the door wouldn't be as bad, he was the youngest Wesley, at age seventeen, and was also relentless with his relationship with Zelda. Not that there was a relationship mind you, but that didn't stop Wesley from thinking there was. He and his twenty-six brothers, along with the Wood twins had tried to get the two together a lot. Most of the guards on the castle grounds were Wesley, there were three who were not, Officer's Finn and the two Wood sisters. Officer Finn was the only one who didn't try to get the two together, that's why Link was hoping Officer Finn was in charge of the Palace Doors. As he stayed out of view of any Wesley siblings, he got near enough to the doors to discover who it was guarding them. He found to his great displeasure that the Wood sisters were guarding it. They were worse that the Wesley siblings by far, if only for the fact on his first visit, they had caused him to get lost, and when they ended up being in charge of showing him a tour they showed him everything on the bottom floor except for the side Link's room was, as well as the Kitchens, Impa's room, and Zelda's. They showed him to his room and Link found out that it wasn't his room, but a broom closet, and they locked him in, who knew how long he was in there. They also didn't show him where a bathroom was. Eventually they came to a realization that he and the princess liked each other, they came to that conclusion, it being totally false of course, and that was when the real trouble had begun. Since most of the palace, except for the bottom level wasn't shown to Link, thus making it so he walked in on Zelda taking a bath in two different bathrooms twice, he walked in on her changing once, and then once again, by a stupid passage way in his room that led to the bathroom, Zelda's room, Impa's room, and the garden. Link had a good idea who picked the room for him, and never used the passageway again except for the bathroom and that was only late at night when no one else would be using it or come in on him. Link was quite tempted to go in the secret way, but then he would have to hope he wasn't seen by any of the guards, for they would automatically either assume the wrong thing or send him the opposite direction. In the end he decided to face the twins wrath.

"Good evening ladies." Link said mockingly.

"Why it's the fare prince, come to-"

"Spirit away the princess."

"For a night of-" Link stepped in before they said what the night included.

"Not this time. I'm just going to head to my room, the inns full, then I'll speak with Zelda and Nabooru in the morning. We have some things to discuss."

"I doubt there will be much talking." The twins giggled.

"I'm not even going to try to say anything to that comment."

"So it means-"

"You will."

"Augh. Shut up and let me in."

"Can't do that.

"Terribly sorry."

"What do you mean can't do that. Let me in!"

"Now, now. Don't fret."

"Tell us something and we'll let you in."

"Damn the two of you. I know what the question will be. No, no we have not. And will not, so quit asking."

"So you won't use safety?"

"You could get her pregnant ya know?"

"What? That's not what I meant!" Link sputtered both angrily and face turning red due to embarrassment.

"We know Linkie-do."

"We just like seeing you angry."

"Will you let me in now?" Link asked angrily.

"NO." The twins both said. They were both eighteen, twins, pranksters, and two of Link's worst enemies.

"What? Why not?" Link said through gritted teeth. It would be day before he actually was able to enter the castle.

"You never answered."

"The question."

"What is the question then?"

"Do you like Zelda?"

"Oh course I do, she's one of my best friends. Now let me in."

"We never finished the question." Both of the twins said.

"Then finish it." Link growled.

"Do you like Zelda-"

"As more than a friend?"

"More than a friend?" Link asked, thinking in his head. He didn't understand the question, he had been deprived of parents when he was growing up so was somewhat afraid of affection, but how to answer this without hurting Zelda? She was his best friend, that's it! Yes he liked her more than a friend, she was his best friend. Link grinned at the thought of being triumphant over the twins.

"Ooh. Go ahead." The twins said.

"I didn't answer your question and now you're just letting me in? What are you up to?"

"Nothing." The two of them said in innocent voices.

"You answered our question now get in, or we'll keep you out."

"Yeah, and I can tell you a few stories I've heard. Romantic stories of course." Link was in and out of sight before she had gotten to the m.

A/N: A little shorter, than it normally is, but that's just because another chapter will be out in a few days. We will return to these characters a bit later, when we return to these characters it will be a few weeks later and all the sages have arrived, we've seen at least one sage already before this chapter, and quite a few things become known in this that will effect quite a bit in a few chapters. Next chapter is surprise, possibly the battle, possibly not. The battle will be in one of the next two upcoming chapters, and both will hopefully be up before Saturday. I hope you enjoyed, and things definitely take a turn for the worse in the battle, at least one character death, and the trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle and his followers shall also be quite soon, after the battle however. For those who don't or can't tell by reading this chapter it will be Link/Zelda, and Nabooru will meet someone as well. Hope you enjoyed again and please read and review. Thanks for R&R.


End file.
